


Isn't three a crowd?

by stellacanta



Series: Kaito's Aromantic Adventures [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Slice of Life, aromantic kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Hey Kaito?”“Hmm?”Aoko took a deep breath before she asked the question that had been pressing her thoughts for so long. “Kaito? If you don’t find anyone,” she hesitated for a bit, suddenly feeling shy. She puffed her cheeks out. There was no way she was going to chicken out now. “Kaito, if you don’t find anyone else, marry me and Hakuba!”





	Isn't three a crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly fic with aromantic!Kaito and total bro!Aoko.

“Hey Kaito?”

“Hmm?”

Aoko took a deep breath before she asked the question that had been pressing her thoughts for so long. “Kaito? If you don’t find anyone,” she hesitated for a bit, suddenly feeling shy. She puffed her cheeks out. There was no way she was going to chicken out now. “Kaito, if you don’t find anyone else, marry me and Hakuba!”

“Mmm, well, if I can’t find anyone better, I supposed I could- wait what do you mean marry?!” Kaito tore his gaze away from the book he was reading to look at his childhood friend in shock. His childhood friend who, he couldn’t help but note, was a bit red in the face. “I-isn’t it a bit early to talk about marriage?”

“Ah, well,” Aoko dithered as she was suddenly unable to meet Kaito’s gaze. “I mean, it might eventually lead to marriage, but, until then, go out with us? Please?”

Kaito continued to stare at Aoko, the shock in his face fading away to suspicion. “I have a feeling you don’t mean go out as friends-“

“-Kaito you idiot, just date me and Hakuba! I-” Aoko deflated a bit as she looked towards Kaito, her hands clasped tightly together and a worried look in her eyes. “-I mean, whenever we go on group dates, you never find anyone.” Kaito had the decency to look contrite, and she pressed on before her friend could make his excuses. “Yeah, you flirt with all the pretty girls, but then you never ask them out. Or if someone asks out on a date, you never say yes, and, if you do say yes, you always break up with them soon afterwards with some dumb excuse. I had considered that maybe you weren’t interested in girls-“

“-oi, you shouldn’t just assume someone’s sexuality like that-“

“-but you’re not interested in guys either, it’s like you’re not interested in anyone.” She trailed off and it was Kaito who suddenly found himself unable to meet her gaze. “Kaito, I’m worried about you. People aren’t meant to live their lives alone, what happens when you grow old and there’s no one around you and-“

Kaito took a deep sigh before he interrupted her, “you know relationships are a partnership between two people, not a dictatorship of just one person. You can say that you want me to date you and Hakuba all you want, but what does Hakuba think about this? They do say three people is a crowd and if he’s not okay with this, well-“ Kaito trailed off with a shrug. “I hate to say this, but you’re happy with Hakuba, like _really_ happy with him. He’s also really happy with you. I wouldn’t want to ruin that because you decided that I shouldn’t be alone.”

“Hakuba is okay with it. He’s the one that mentioned it actually. So, I don’t think he minds much.” Aoko looked towards Kaito, her eyes pleading. “So, will you?”

Kaito looked towards her, his face grim. It melted into a smile moments later. Sure, Aoko might not be the most eloquent person, but she was a good friend of hers. He knew she meant well. “Well, if you think it’s okay with Hakuba-“

“-I’m telling you it’s okay-“

“-I guess I could go out with you and Hakuba. So, when should I move in with you two?”

“That’s- wait move in? Kaito!”

(He moved in with Hakuba and Aoko after a month. It wasn’t until Hakuba nodded to him over breakfast the next day, and the three of them settled into a comfortable conversation, that he let himself believe that it was okay for him to be there.)

**Author's Note:**

> ... now taking opinions on whether I should make Kaito asexual, on the asexual-spectrum, or nah.


End file.
